Distractions are fun
by LFuCkToY
Summary: First chapter! its short but it will get better if you review! Yes thats blackmail! NEXT CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Shooting for god knows what

YAY!! Another InuYasha fan fic!!

Dedicated to dbzgtfan2004 for asking for another one!!

Disclaimer: I will own InuYasha!! Key word _**will.**_ I don't own it yet.

Distractions are fun.

Kagome fitted an arrow to her bow and fired. She missed. She put another one on. She missed.

InuYasha laughed.

"I thought you said you were getting better!" he said.

"Shut up." She growled.

In truth it was the half- demon in the tree that was distracting her.

His strange yellow eyes bored into the back of her head, her hair stood on end. She turned around and huffed.

"If you stopped staring at me, maybe I wouldn't miss! You're freaking me out!"

InuYasha smirked "In battle you will be even more distracted, you will have to learn to deal with it."

Kagome scowled, turned and fired again. Missed.

InuYasha laughed again and jumped down from the tree.

"Your to tense" he said walking up behind her.

"I wonder why" she growled angrily.

InuYasha laughed again and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome froze when she felt his claws rake up her arms, reaching for the bow. InuYasha took her hands and held them steady, his arms still around her he drew the bow and fired.

Kagome was blushing, her hands trapped by InuYasha's hands, her body pressed so close to his she could hear his heart.

"Now" he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. "Pull the string back…"

She did as he said and fired the arrow. The arrow hit the target dead center.

Kagome squealed in joy and fired another. This one hit right next to the first.

InuYasha laughed into her ear and stepped away for her. Kagome suddenly felt very cold.

"Keep practicing" InuYasha said before jumping back into the tree and toward the village.

With a start Kagome realized the Sacred Jewel fragments were gone and with a shout she took off after InuYasha.

HA!! I bet you thought it would be smut!! It will be but some people say I move to fast so I'm going to go soooooooo slow they will be begging me to end it!!


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND CHAPTER

SECOND CHAPTER!!

Dedicated to love-is-poison39 for begging!!

Disclaimer: You all should know by now I want to be the supreme ruler of anime. I still have a way to go so I don't own InuYasha. Only my dirty mind!!

READ AWAY!!

Kagome arrived in the village just as Mikoru was starting beating up InuYasha.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"Of course Kagome-sama" Mikoru said politely.

Kagome grabbed InuYasha by the collar while he cowered.

"Give it back!" she practically shouted right in his ear.

InuYasha handed the Sacred Jewel back and Kagome dropped him. She put it back around her neck and turned to walk away. InuYasha stood up and she called out "sit".

InuYasha face planted and growled trying to pull his face from the dirt.

Mikoru laughed and walked toward the village, leaving Kagome and InuYasha alone.

InuYasha finally pulled his face from the ground and pounced on Kagome, pinning her under him.

"Now you can't tell me to sit." He said triumphantly.

Kagome blushed at the close contact and tried to throw him off. InuYasha leaned closer and whispered in her ear: "You wont get away from me."

Kagome growled and slammed her knee into his stomach.

"Ouch" InuYasha whimpered before falling to the side.

Kagome got up and glared at the half-demon lying on the ground.

She laughed softly and knelt next to him. She gently kissed his forehead while he was trying to recover.

"What are you doing?" he asked between gasping for air.

"Having fun," she breathed into his ear.

By now InuYasha had recovered enough to move and immediately flipped Kagome on her back and pinned her again.

Kagome giggled and brushed her fingers down his cheek making him shiver.

Reaching up she petted his ears and InuYasha blushed.

"You like that?" she asked.

"Umm… yea…"

"Good."

She grabbed his face, leant up and kissed him on the mouth. InuYasha was in shock and didn't react till he smelt a familiar sent. Breaking the kiss he turned hi head and saw all the village people watching them. Miroku was laughing silently and Kagome giggled again.

"What the hell?" InuYasha asked the girl under him.

"Payback" she answered and pushed him off.

After she walked away InuYasha sat there plotting for a long time after.

YES THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!

Hope you liked it and if you review ill write faster!!

TA!!


End file.
